


One Last Hurrah

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, Needy!Dean, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Dean, domme!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Dean has one last thing he wants to do before Sam returns to the bunker with a cooler full of blessed blood and subjects him to the curse of the Mark once more. You’re more than happy to fulfill his request.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	One Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr (in bold) squares filled: Edging (kink), demon!dean (dean)

**“What? Does that feel good?”** You walked around Dean, his eyes flicking to black as he moaned, his arms tugging pointlessly at the demon-proofed cuffs that held him in place, powerless. “Oh, come on, Dean. This  _ is _ what you wanted, isn't it? A little playtime?  _ You _ were the one who wanted to see how far you could be pushed before you cracked. Wanted to know how many times I could get you  _ right there _ , to the brink, before the needy little demon in you begged me to come.”

Dean jostled his chains again, the slack from where they hung from the ceiling of the dungeon not enough to lower his arms further than his shoulders. His cock bobbed, the thick length curved up towards his stomach, tip flush, and sticky with pre-cum from hours of being teased to the very edge of climax. Had he still been human, he would have worded out long ago; of course, if he were human, you would never have pushed him so far, for so long. 

You had taken a lot of precautions to make sure Dean’s safety wasn’t compromised before agreeing to give him this. Sam would be back by morning with the purified blood to start turning the elder Winchester back to human, and you didn’t want him to be cured only to have his mortal body give out on him. The demon in him may not need the regulated nourishment breaks, but all that would quickly catch up to him afterwards if neglected. 

“Please, Mistress...need more.” The demon spoke, snapping you back to the moment as you came to stand back in front of him. “ _ Fuck _ , wanna taste you, feel you,  _ something _ .  _ Please _ .”

You smiled softly at Dean, reaching out to cup his chin. He let out a pathetic whine, nuzzling needily into your palm.  _ Finally _ . Finally, he was starting to crack; you’d begun to wonder if you would even get close to hearing him beg before Sam got back. Every time you thought he was on the precipice of desperation, that glimmer of stubbornness would flash in his black eyes again, a cocky comment falling from his smirking lips. The demon in him loved to toss out the snark, glutton that he was for the punishment he knew it would bring. 

Not now though; now he practically mewled at your touch, his aching cock leaking, a fresh spurt of pre-cum dripping down his shaft as you teased the leather of your riding crop over his full sac. Tossing the crop aside, you cupped his face and tugged his head down to you for a searing kiss. He moaned against your lips, the chains filling the air with noise again as he tried to reach for you. You tutted softly at him as you pulled away, stepping across the room to the winch that held his bonds in place.

“Finally had enough, Dean? Been so good, baby, so hard to break.” You released the lever on the chain wheel, watching as Dean sagged slowly to his knees. You walked back over to him and carefully switched the chains for a pair of enhanced handcuffs before laying him back against the thick blanket and pillows you had spread out on the cold stone floor. “There you go, baby, now you can touch, hmm? So good, Dean. So beautiful when you’re all needy like this.”

Dean groaned as you stood over him, his hands outstretched towards you, his legs coming up to bend at the knee, feet planting against the floor. His eyes flicked back to green for a moment and you could see how truly desperate he was, pupils dilated with lust.

“Mistress, please.” His voice whined, echoing loud and imploringly off the stone walls. “Enough, I’m too close. Wanna be in you,  _ please _ .”

You smiled down at him as your fingers teased at the edge of your black panties, the cloth thoroughly soaked. Pushing him so far had not left you unaffected, not in the least. Had you not gotten yourself off in front of him twice already, you would be just as desperate as he was. 

“Mm, that’s what I wanted to hear. Asking so nicely, how could I ever refuse?”

You quickly shed your panties and tossed them aside, kneeling down to straddle his waist. You let out a soft moan as you felt his thick cock pushing through your folds. Dean let out a deep grunt as you rolled your hips, lubing his cock with your slick. 

“Oh, fuck, yesss.” He bucked up against you, his back arching, head falling against the pillows, eyes rolling back in head. “Let me in, Mistress, please. Need to feel you.”

You leaned over him, your hand reaching behind you to grip him and relished in the soft hiss he let out as you stroked the heated flesh of his thick cock. Lifting yourself up slightly, you notched his length at your core, teasing him further as you held yourself there, just the tip of it pushing into you.

“You’re not gonna last long, are you, baby?” Dean whimpered out an affirmation, his hands coming up to cup your covered breasts. “That’s fine, just make sure I come first, Dean, you hear me? You come before I do, and it’ll be the last one for a week.”

“I won’t. I’ll be good, I promise. Oh, shit. I’ll be good, please, need more.”

“Touch me, Dean.” You undid the clasps of your corset with one hand as you let yourself sink slowly down his cock, your head falling back against your shoulders as you felt him stretch you open, his girth filling you perfectly. “C’mon, baby boy, be good for me, make me come.”

As your corset fell away, you let yourself bottom out on his thick length, giving a slow roll of your hips as you adjusted to the way your walls stretched around him. Dean groaned, leaning up closer to you, his hands groping at your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples in a way he knew would send delicious sparks of arousal coursing straight to your aching cunt. You clenched around his cock as he began to mouth at your bared throat, and began a slow pace as you held him close, lifting up on your knees as you started to ride him. 

“That’s it, Dean, my good, sweet boy. Fuck, love this perfect cock, love how perfectly obedient the demon in you is for me. All that bratty backtalk pushed aside, just the true submissive shining through.” 

“Always good for you, Mistress.” Dean panted against your skin, his arms draping over your shoulders as he bucked up lightly. “Feel so free like this, so good. Wanna feel you come for me, Mistress. Fuck, tell me what to do, let me be good for you.”

You carded your fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck, tugging lightly to pull his head back. You kept your pace as he looked up at you, your lips crushing to his in a brisk kiss, tongues tangling briefly before you pulled back. You smiled down at him and pressed a hand to his chest, pushing firmly, urging him to lay back down. Reluctantly, he lifted his arms over your head to fall back against the blanket, his hands coming to land at your hips, needing the contact. 

“Use those talented fingers of yours, Dean, just how I like.” 

“Yes, Mistress.”

You quickened your pace as he slid a hand between your thighs, his thumb seeking out your aching clit, the rough pad of the digit rubbing over it in precise circles. You let your hands roam freely over his bare skin as you fucked yourself down on him, knowing his deft fingers would soon bring you to the brink of your next orgasm. 

“Fuck, Dean, love how you feel, this thick cock always filling me up so fucking perfect.” The two of you moaned in unison as you pushed back against his length, your fingernails scraping over his dusky nipples, the buds pebbling quick as always. He bucked up into you as you leaned over him, your lips crashing together as you felt the coil winding tight, your climax so close, you could taste it, could feel yourself clamping down on his throbbing cock as the tip brushed over that sweet spot. “So close, baby boy, my perfect boy. Make me come, Dean, show me how good you are.”

“Oh, fuck, Mistress, yes. ‘M close, Mistress, come for me, please. Lemme feel you, oh shit, fuck...wanna feel you come”

As his thumb sped over your clit, you fucked back on him, feeling his cock swell as his climax loomed. You let out a drawn out moan as you felt your orgasm wash over you, your slick cunt clenching down on him as his thumb continued working at your clit, your body shuddering as you came, his name a cry renting the air.

“Fuck, Dean! Yes, that’s it baby, so fucking perfect.”

“Mistress, fuck, oh, fuck. So tight, can’t...please!”

“Yes, Dean, come for me. Come, my good boy, fill me up, baby.”

His eyes were pitch black as the demon within purred, hips thrusting up one last time before his body seized, his cock pulsing inside your clenching cunt, one more tremor of pleasure rushing through you as you felt the hot spurts of cum filling you to the brim. He let out a shout of ecstasy as he arched into his climax, his cock buried to the hilt in your dripping core, the two of you stuck in an endless reverberation of the rapture that held you bound to the spot. 

“Fuck, mm, oh fuck, so good, Mistress. Thank you, fuck...thank you.” 

“Good boy, Dean.” As your orgasm tittered out, you resumed your slow pace of riding him, milking every last drop of cum from his still-hard cock. You reached out and stroked your fingers through his hair, impossibly sweat-damp even in his demonic state. He purred again as he leaned his head into your touch, his body slumping satedly under you. “Always so good. Thank you, baby, for this last hurrah before Sam changes you back. Looks like even the demon in you wants to go out with a bang.”

Dean hummed in response, pulling you close against him as his spent cock slipped from your soaked cunt, nuzzling his nose along the curve of your neck as you rolled the two of you onto your sides. 

“Thank you, Mistress, for letting me be myself, one last time. Demon or human, I know you will always give me what I need. This whole time, I think you were the only thing that kept me tethered, from fucking off to Hell with Crowley and his plans.”

“Mm, and I always will, Dean. And when you’re human again, and the Mark starts to take over, I’ll be there for you still. We’ll figure it out together, my good, perfect, boy. We’ll make it work.”

“I know, Mistress,” he muttered sleepily, still basking in the bliss of the praise you showered as you stroked his hair. “I trust you.”

“And I trust you.” You pressed a kiss to the top of his head as you held him, letting him enjoy these final moments before Sam returned, and the pain of his purity began. “You’re mine, Dean, and I won’t let some stupid Mark of Cain try to change that. Nothing will ever take you from me again, not as long as you let me keep you. I love you, Dean, no matter what we have to face together.”

“Love you, too, Mistress…”

His words petered off as he fell into a light sleep, his soft snore drifting in the air. You could let him rest for a bit, there, in your arms. He would need it for what laid ahead. 


End file.
